Infected
by Gothic-Princess-77
Summary: The world is ending. The Autobots will have to evacuate earth, or risk living there forever with a bunch of zombies.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! Welcome to my Transformers and the Forest of Hands and Teeth crossover. This story literally came to me in a dream. I'm back at school so please be patient with me because updates **will** be slow! The Transformers stuff will mostly be G1 designs, but I guess you could consider it Bayverse, too. Disclaimer-I don't own Transformers or the Forest of Hands and Teeth!

* * *

Chapter 1

Alice sighed and closed her book. That was one of the best books she'd ever read! Okay, so everyone died, but it was still a good book! Besides, reading stories like that was always interesting. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she saw what time it was and became panicked. Rushing to the door, she grabbed her keys and ran to her car, got in, and started the engine. Moments later she was pulling out of her driveway and driving down the road.

As she drove further into town, she was forced to slow down and turn on her fog lights. "Why is it so foggy today?" she muttered to herself, straining to see the road. It had been foggy the past couple of days in the small town of Warshing, Mississippi, and no one could figure out why. It didn't really matter, though, as long as no one got hurt while driving, or walking, or doing anything really.

Finally, she pulled up in front of an old building. It was so old, it didn't use traditional building materials. In fact, no one even considered it an actual building. It was more like a child's playground, with many floors and seemed to be built like a castle fort. How it had survived so long built next to a river that would (eventually) empty into the famous Mississippi River was a mystery to all.

Alice got out of her car and walked quickly towards the entrance, her flip-flops splashing in the puddles and soaking her feet. She didn't mind. Alice loved the rain, and she loved to splash in puddles. She was a little kid at heart, really. Rain or shine, Alice was always wearing flip-flops, jeans, a t-shirt, and her favorite hoodie.

As it started to rain, Alice walked under the awning and then into the building itself. The girl in charge on the bottom floor, Stacy, glanced up and waved to Alice. Alice waved back and headed for the stairwell, taking the stairs two at a time so she would reach the sixth floor faster.

The overall building was old and seemed to be falling apart on the outside, when in fact it was quite stable. The wooden stairs were well supported and the metal gates that guarded each floor weren't even rusted. There were no windows anywhere in the building, and there was no electricity. The building was built so that there would be no barriers between the people and nature.

Alice reached the sixth floor and pushed open the old iron gate. She hadn't even worked up a sweat running up the stairs. Some of the people in the sixth floor group glanced up when Alice entered, but then went back to their conversations. However, one girl beamed when she saw Alice and walked over to her. "There you are, Alice! What took you so long?" Alice smiled at her friend.

"Hi, Maya. Sorry I'm so late; I was finishing this really good book," Alice explained as her and Maya took a seat at a table. Maya smiled and nodded knowingly. "Was it a good book?" Alice nodded eagerly.

"Yes! It was a scary murder mystery story and everyone died in the end." Maya laughed at the explanation and shook her head as though she felt she shouldn't have even asked. Just as Maya was about to reply, a strong wind kicked up, stirring the leaves and flinging everyone's hair in their faces. Maya and Alice exchanged worried looks.

"Maya, does anything seem...off today? Or is it just me?" Alice asked hesitantly. Maya shook her head. "It's not just you. There's something about today that's not right. It's like there's something in the air. I feel like something horrible is about to happen," Maya whispered fearfully. A scream split the air, and the two jumped, and scowled when a boy appeared beside their table, holding up his phone and the two knew he had used a scream app.

"Ben! That wasn't funny!" Maya scolded. Ben ignored them and howled with laughter as he sat down next to Alice. "'There's something in the air, something horrible is about to happen' You guys are a riot!" he mocked. "Laugh while you can Ben. We'll be the ones laughing when we are right and you're dead," Alice snapped, crossing her arms and glaring at the dark-haired boy.

"Whatever. Even for strange people, you guys are even stranger! There's absolutely nothing wrong with today! What is your problem? It's just a little rain and fog. I mean, come on Alice, you **love **the rain!" Ben continued, waving his arms around.

Alice shook her head and glanced over the balcony, staring out over the horizon, "It's not the weather, Ben. Any other day, I'd be perfectly okay with the weather. But it's the middle of July and it feels like Autumn. Face it, something **is **off today. You feel it too, you just won't admit it."

Ben fell silent and sighed, his normally ever-present smile gone. Alice knew what that thoughtful look on his face meant. The taller boy was worried about something. Finally, he spoke, "I'll admit, today hasn't been exactly...normal. I saw my friend Richard before I left my house, and when I said hi to him, he just stared at me. There was this utterly blank look in his eyes, like he didn't recognize me. Then he just turned around and limped away. I think he hurt himself. He's not very bright, so it's possible."

Maya shook her head as well. She looked ready to say something, but stopped when her phone beeped. Glancing at it, she frowned. "That's weird. I'm getting an alert that says to lock-down our floor. But no one else had to lock-down their floor. Must be a glitch in the alert system. I'll go downstairs and ask Stacy." With that said, Maya stood up and went to the stairwell. As her footsteps faded away, Alice also stood up and went over to the railing, peering down to the floors below them.

It was only possible to see the floors beneath them a little bit because as each floor went higher, the platforms got smaller. As she looked down, Alice grew confused. A girl she recognized to be Riley was stumbling over to a girl named Lizzie. As Lizzie half-turned towards Riley, the latter lunged forward and **bit **Lizzie. Lizzie screamed, and flailed, trying to dis-lodge Riley, but her screams tapered off, and the girl that was Lizzie seemed to fade. A moan reached Alice's ears, and with a flash of horror, she realized what had happened.

Stumbling back, away from the railing, Alice screamed, "Zombie Infection!" A few others turned to look at her in confusion, and then they heard the moans, too. Just as the people on the floors below them started screaming. Panic broke loose on the sixth floor, people screaming and trying to get to the stairs, to run down and escape to their cars. Ben had other ideas as he grabbed Alice's arm and dragged her up the stairs, to the seventh floor, where people were wandering about, looking confused. Alice and Ben flung the iron gate on the seventh floor shut, locked it, and backed away.

Being on the seventh floor now had them on an open roof-top. They were completely exposed to the rain, which was why very few people were currently on the seventh floor. The screams grew less and less as they all stood there. But there was never the sound of a car starting up as though people had gotten away. Then the moans filled the air. Shuffling footsteps came near, and then people were pressing against the iron gate, clawing at it.

Except they weren't people anymore. Their eyes were hollow, blank. Their skin was pale, and several of them had bite marks all over their skin. They were all people they recognized, and it took a considerable amount of effort for the few people trapped on the seventh floor to push that memory aside. Blood splattered the floor as the blood-covered zombies all shuffled closer, moaning as they reached through the bars in the gate, trying to grab on to someone. Suddenly, a frantic zombie, who was moving much faster than the others, flung itself at the gate violently.

The metal swayed. The zombie repeated that same movement, and the iron buckled, starting to give way. Ben grabbed Alice's arm again and dragged her as far from the gate as they could get. The other few people started screaming, and glancing around frantically, looking for somewhere to run and hide.

Except there was no where to go. With a final screech, the metal on the gate gave out and the zombies flooded into the one safe haven. The zombies struck out. The humans didn't stand a chance. Screams were replaced with moans. Ben and Alice climbed on top of their final safety net. The railing. They glanced around. Two choices were presented to them.

They could either stay standing there and be bitten, or they could jump into the river, hope the zombies wouldn't follow, hope they would survive the fall, and hope they wouldn't drown. Alice glanced at Ben. He glanced back at her, panic written on his face. The zombies shuffled closer, and the fastest one was running at them. The two friends made up their minds.

They jumped.

They had the feeling of falling through the air, their stomachs flip-flopping as they were pulled closer and closer to the ground, the air whistling in their ears. They each had a moment of sheer horror and panic, and had a few seconds to draw air into their lungs.

Then they plunged into the water. The raging river pulled at them, trying to drown them. Alice and Ben were tossed around like rag-dolls even as they fought the pull of the river. Alice kicked to the surface and had time to pull in another gasp of air before she was plunged under again. She couldn't see Ben; she hoped he was okay.

For now, all she could do was hold her breath.

* * *

That is chapter one. I promise the Autobots will be in the next chapter, but I don't know if the Decepticons will be. Yet. Okay, so review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey here's chapter two! I'm trying to be as fast as possible with updates! Thanks for reviewing and favoriting! Disclaimer- I. Do. Not. Own. Either one.

* * *

Chapter 2

Ratchet wasn't sure if he should be relieved, or annoyed. Yes, he was relieved the mission had gone smoothly. Yes, he was relieved they hadn't suffered any injuries. But he was annoyed that Optimus and Wheeljack had insisted they deserved a rest after a long, difficult mission. He was also **very **annoyed that the two of them insisted he needed a guard, and then proceeded to assign the Twins to the job.

There were reasons they were the bane of his existence.

"Watch it, you idiot! If you scratch my paint, you'll be in the med bay for an earth week!" Sunstreaker snarled as Sideswipe sped past him, just barely missing his left side. Exhibit A; Sunstreaker **never **stopped bitching about his paint job! ...Well, there were times he would be mostly calm, but the majority of the time, he came to Ratchet's med bay demanding paint and bitching about one thing or another. Exhibit B; they were always doing something stupid.

They always got into fights. Sometimes with each other, sometimes with other Autobots, but ultimately ended up with someone slagged and in the med bay. When they weren't fighting with each other or fellow Autobots, they were pranking Ratchet mercilessly! Don't even get him started on their ridiculous Jet Judo...

The Twins were pulling ahead of him, but he didn't even notice. He thought he'd just heard something. Turning up the volume on his audios, he listened for whatever it was to repeat. There! A cry for help! It was coming from the river...

Ratchet veered off-course and headed for the riverbank.

*BREAK*

Alice felt ground beneath her feet and she used it to her advantage, surging forward. She came up spluttering and gasping for air, crawling forward until only her legs were in the water. Alice knew she needed to move. If she didn't, she could be dragged back into the water, or a random zombie could wander over and bite her. But she was just too tired to move. And she knew she wouldn't be able to get away without help. Not to mention the fact that she had to find Ben. So she started to call for help.

"Help..." Her voice was weak at first, scratchy, as though she hadn't spoken for a week. She gathered her mental will-power, and tried again. "Help! Help! Please! Help!" This time her voice came out stronger. She just hoped someone would hear her. She hoped they wouldn't think she was dead when they arrived and saw her lying face-down on the riverbank.

In the water, something brushed past her ankle. It was cold, and clammy, like her sister's hands were whenever she got a fever. Alice stilled, hoping it was only a fish. It wasn't. The same thing grabbed hold of her ankle and started pulling. Alice dug her hands into the sand and pebbles, scrambling to find something to hold on to, something that would anchor her to the shore.

Then whatever had a hold of her surfaced from the water, and the moans filled the air again. Screaming, Alice suddenly found strength to move, twisting and kicking into the zombie's head with her free foot. There was a sickening crack, and the head tilted at an odd angle, but the zombie didn't stop. It kept crawling, and Alice frantically kept kicking.

"Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT! HELP!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs. Other hands joined the first zombie as three more crawled out of the water and came closer to her, drawn to the sent of human flesh. This was it. She was going to be bitten and live for eternity as a slowly rotting zombie. Tears started to pour down her face as she screamed and thrashed, trying to struggle free, to put up some resistance, anything! The water in the river suddenly kicked up again, slamming into the zombies and dragging them away.

Alice was bewildered, but she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. She scrambled away from the river and sprawled out over some rocks, catching her breath. Her breath came in short, ragged gasps. She felt like she was going to pass out. But if she passed out, the zombies would get her. So again, she summoned her will-power and fought the darkness trying to consume her. Slowly, she sat up. She had to find Ben.

Then an ambulance pulled up. Relieved, Alice tried to stand and stumble towards it. Only to fall back onto the rock. She scowled and tried again. Her legs were trembling as she stood, but she ordered them to work, to obey her. This was a danger zone and she had to get away to a safe place. Except, when she thought about it, was anything truly safe anymore? She stumbled over to the ambulance, almost collapsing as she reached the driver's side.

"My friend...you got to help me...he's probably upstream a little bit. His name is Ben...he's about 5'7", and he's got dark hair, and his name is Ben," Alice babbled, rapping slightly on the heavily tinted window. The door swung open, and Alice fell back. Her eyes widened when she saw there was no one in the driver seat. What kind of joke was this? There was a mechanical whirrling, and Alice scrambled back a little more, her eyes going even wider as the ambulance reassembled itself. She tilted her head back and stared in wide-eyed awe up at the robot thing.

The robot stooped over and gently picked her up, setting her on the palm of his hand. Two ice blue eyes looked down at her, studying her. Alice glared right back. She was scared, but there was no way she was going to let that show. "Are you okay?" it asked.

Wordlessly, Alice nodded. This answer seemed to satisfy the robot, "Good. Let's go find your friend." He started walking, and Alice clung tightly to his hand. Her stomach didn't feel great. It was like when she rode on roller coasters and she got sick, because it felt like she'd left her stomach behind somewhere and she needed to go back and get it.

But hey, who was she to complain? This height was probably one of the safest places right now, and if this robot was offering to help her find Ben, and she was relatively safe, well, she wasn't going to stop him! "Ben! Ben! Ben, answer me, damn it!" Alice called.

There was no response, but then she saw movement over by a boulder. She glanced in that direction. There it was again. Moments later, Ben crawled into view, coughing up water and looking unhealthy, but nearly drowning does have that effect on people. Other than that, he seemed okay.

"Ben! Are you okay?" Alice called to him as the robot held her closer to the ground. "A-Ali..ce?" Ben gasped, stumbling forward. Alice rushed over to him and grabbed his shoulders. "Ben, I need you to concentrate. Do you remember if you were bitten? WERE YOU BITTEN?!" Alice all but screamed, just barely resisting the urge to shake Ben. Ben shook his head. "No, I wasn't bitten."

Alice sighed in relief and her stance relaxed. "We need to move. Who knows when those things will be back," Ben stated. Alice nodded in agreement. The robot behind them transformed back into an ambulance and opened both doors. "Get in, I'll take you to a hospital," it said. Alice's eyes widened and she shook her head rapidly.

"Hospitals will be the worst off! The zombies will be drawn to all that blood, and people will be defenseless, and the doctors and nurses will just think they're injured when they're not; they are the un-dead!" Alice babbled. The robot seemed to make a sound of annoyance while Alice continued to panic.

"Fine! I won't take you to a hospital! Just don't have a panic attack! Now get in!" it snapped. Hesitantly, the two climbed into the ambulance and the doors automatically snapped shut. Alice sat in the driver's seat, but she didn't dare put her hand on the steering wheel, or touch anything else really. Alice glanced over at Ben, who was in the passenger seat. He was staring blankly out the window, his eyes unfocused.

Alice felt her heart drop. He looked so lost. Alice could only begin to imagine how painful it must be for him. To him, zombies had always been something that existed in books, movies, or video games. Now, they were suddenly very real, and very scary. Suddenly, Alice stiffened.

So far, there had been no news reports about the zombies. Which meant the government was either the cause, and covering up their mistakes, or they didn't want to start a world-wide panic. Either way, the general public didn't know about the zombies until it was too late. Which meant they were in danger. Horror washed over her. Her friends, her family. Oh, no! Her sisters! Finally, this caused panic to consume her and she pulled her phone out of one of the button-pockets on her pants. She tried to unlock the phone, only to continue to see the familiar black screen.

Another wave of panic washed through her, and she pulled the back off her phone. The circuits were soaked! The phone was ruined beyond any hope of repair. "Damn it!" Alice snapped, rolling down the window and throwing the phone out of it. Ben didn't look up. Alice had a feeling he might be going into shock. She fidgeted nervously, glancing at the radio in the ambulance.

Hesitantly, Alice spoke, "Um, Mr. Robot, sir?" The robot seemed to groan at that. "Don't call me that! Primus, that makes me feel so much older than I am! I have a name, it's Ratchet."

"...Uh, okay...Ratchet? Do you by any chance have a way to contact people?" Alice asked. "I have a comm. link. Why?" Ratchet replied. "Uh, well, my phone was damaged, and I threw it out the window. But I still need to call my friends and my sisters, and warn them..." Alice trailed off, looking hopeful yet nervous at the same time.

"When we get to the ARK you can call them from there," Ratchet decided. Alice just nodded and fell silent again, staring out the windshield. The rain was coming down in buckets now, and the windshield wipers were on, but visibilty was still low. Ahead of them, they saw a figure in the middle of the road. Alice screamed and Ratchet slammed on the brakes to avoid hitting them. Alice rolled down the window and called, "Sir, are you okay?"

Instead of responding, and person they'd almost hit dashed around to the window and tried to climb in, moaning and clawing at Alice. "Zombie!" Alice screamed. She flung open the door and used it to beat the zombie up. While the zombie simply sat on the ground in what could have been shock, Alice snapped the door closed and rolled up the window again. "Oh god, oh god, oh god! Drive, drive, drive!" Ben spoke for the first time, clutching his head in his hands and rocking back and forth in his seat, his knees pulled up to his chest.

Ratchet took off again with a screech of tires. Alice finally started paying attention to the world around them. Instead of people busily walking around town with their umbrellas, there were zombies stumbling around without their umbrellas. Alice was sure that if she rolled down the window, she would hear their moans. Those horrible, horrible moans.

She started to tremble, surpressing sobs. She was scared. Mostly scared for her friends and family, not so much for herself. She had prepared for this. It just came with being paranoid. A couple of her other friends had been ready, too, but not Noelle, or Krystal. And her sisters sure as hell hadn't expected anything like this.

She was afraid that when she tried to call her house, no one would answer, because her sisters would already be gone.

What if Krystal and Noelle were already gone?

She was jolted out of her thoughts when Ratchet came to a halt and both doors opened. "Get out and run inside," he ordered. Hesitantly, Alice climbed out, but Ben remained seated, staring at the outside world like it was the scariest thing he'd ever seen. "Ben," Alice said gently, making him jump.

He glanced at her, and she nodded. Unspoken agreement passed between them, and Ben climbed out of the ambulance. Wordlessly, the two walked closer to each other and then sprinted for the destroyed alien ship lodged in the side of the mountain.

* * *

That's chapter two! I'm not sure about that end there, but I'll give you a little background on Alice and Ben. Ben is atheist and lived with his mom and two year old brother. His dad was caught in a cross-fire between a couple gangs when Ben was 15 and his little brother had just been born. His mom is on rehab. He doesn't believe in God because he believed God would have saved his dad if he was real. That's why God is spelled with a small 'g', because Ben doesn't believe.

Alice is Lutheran. She believes in God but feels like she is unworthy to be called Lutheran, so she doesn't broadcast it. She lives with her mom and dad, her ten year old sister, and her twin sisters who are five, but her parents fight a lot and work a lot, so Alice is basically raising them herself.

And also, it has only come into play twice in the story so far, but Ben and Alice are also part of a group of people who have special abilities. Alice didn't know why she was invited to join the group, but she needed more people to support her, so she went ahead and joined the group. They were simply called "Freaks".

So, a challenge! To anyone who can name the two places in the story where the abilities are, I'll write a one-shot of their choice.

Leave your answers in a review!

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey here's chapter three! Sorry this took so long! My muse did not love me. Thanks for reviewing! Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers or the Forest of Hands and Teeth.

* * *

Chapter 3

Alice and Ben sprinted into the destroyed building. Ben leaned against the wall and took a shaky breath while Alice pushed her soaked hair out of her eyes and looked around. The building was over-sized, and everything was too large to just be for humans, so maybe this was where Ratchet lived. But, again, the place was too large for just Ratchet to live here. So maybe there were other robots like him.

Alice winced as she continued to look around.

The walls were an ugly and gaudy orange. It hurt her eyes just looking at it, because she was so used to looking at dark, dim colors because Warshing was a dark and dim colored town. The only time they ever saw any bright colors was when the leaves changed colors in the fall, and even those seemed muted somehow.

The two friends snapped their heads around when they heard footsteps coming towards them. The footsteps were too heavy to belong to any human, and the faint trembling in the ground confirmed it. Alice and Ben started to panic and look around for somewhere to hide. After all, maybe all the robots weren't as friendly as Ratchet, and already the two of them had some kind of instinct to flee when something seemed too threatening.

However, there was nowhere to hide. Alice had never wished so much that she could turn invisible, and Ben looked like he was going to pass out. Alice really was growing concerned for him. His face was too pale to be healthy, and he seemed like he was working himself up for an anxiety attack, or a panic attack, whatever was easier to send him running off screaming, which was an undoubtedly stupid idea, because he could end up running right into a waiting zombie.

Alice tensed, ready to bolt, when another robot rounded the corner and stopped and just honestly **stared **when it saw them. The black bulky robot didn't seem to know what to think when it saw the two humans standing there, and Alice could practically see the gears turning in its head. Should it step on them? Should it raise an alarm? Should it throw them back out into the rain, or should it ignore them? So many choices, and it honestly couldn't seem to decide.

Just as Alice had determined that, yes, the robot was mostly likely male considering it's frame, and no, it was not going to hurt them, the robot spoke up, "What are two young-looking fleshlings doing here?" Yeah, it was a male robot. That voice sounded more like a growl.

"Leave them alone, Ironhide. It was either bring them here, or leave them to die by the river since they refused to go to a hospital," Ratchet spoke as he entered the building, dragging a metal sheet across the doorway, which would hopefully keep the zombies out.

Ironhide crossed his arms and glared down at them before glaring at Ratchet and growling, "About slagging time you got back. The Twins just about went crazy, well crazier than usual, when they arrived and realized they had managed to "lose" you. They made it sound like you were a sparkling that had wandered away from his creators. But of course the good doctor couldn't leave two innocent human children to die. Whatever. I'll tell Prime you're back."

With that said, Ironhide turned and walked back the way he came, still looking decidedly unhappy with the world in general. "Ignore Ironhide. He's always like that. I need you two to follow me to the med bay; you need a check-up of some kind," Ratchet stated, carefully walking around them and leading them down the hall. Alice and Ben had to jog to keep up, but soon found themselves lagging behind. The day had been very draining on them, considering they'd been attacked by zombies, and then nearly drowned in the river.

Ratchet seemed to sense their exhaustion and he slowed down so they could keep up. They walked slowly before finally entering another, equally hideous orange room with all kinds of too-large for human examination tables. Alice shivered as she looked around at the obviously air-conditioned room. Everything just screamed "hospital". The room was too clean, too cold and clinical, and Alice decided she did not like it any more than other hospitals.

"Ah-choo!" Ben sneezed and the sneeze echoed in the large, too quiet room. Ratchet looked down worriedly at the two humans. The red and white robot lowered himself closer to the ground and held out his hand, allowing the two human children to climb on. He lifted them up and set them on an examination table. Alice was a little dizzy from the speed at which they had been lifted into the air, and so sat down on the table without a fuss. Ben stood stiffly, looking around with a glazed look in his eyes, until Alice snapped, "Sit down you idiot!" At which point Ben also sat down.

Ratchet ran a scan over them, a blue light shining, and Alice resisted the urge to giggle at the ticklish feeling. The robot frowned, apparently not pleased with the results he received before glancing back at them, still seeming very worried. "Ah-choo!" This time it was Alice who sneezed, and she seemed a little embarrassed by that fact.

"Your immune systems took quite a beating. I'm surprised I don't detect any illnesses in your bodies. Are you sure you're all right?" Ratchet asked, looking up from his scans and gazing worriedly at the two humans.

Alice waved a hand through the air and said, "Of course we're fine! Now, if you don't mind, I need a way to contact my friends and family...?" Ratchet was silent for another moment, before venting a sigh and giving up. Obviously, neither of them were concerned about their own well-being, and he wasn't going to try to change their minds.

He pulled a cellular device from subspace and carefully handed it to the human girl.

Alice quickly dialed a familiar number and held her breath, praying silently in her head.

"Hello? Mom, Dad, Alice?" a frantic voice asked. Alice was flooded with relief.

"Oh, thank you Lord! Violet, are you okay? What about Holly and Bridget?" Alice asked the younger twin.

"Uh...well, Holly is hiding with me in your room. We heard screaming outside earlier, and got scared so we came in here, and Bridget ran off again. I haven't heard from her since she disappeared two hours ago," Violet admitted.

Alice bit her lip, her brain automatically going to "worst case scenario" as she thought about the ten year old girl. Bridget had always been rebellious, much like Alice herself, but she usually would listen to Alice. It wasn't like her to not call in, which is what was making Alice panic. What if the zombies got her? What if she was hiding in a ditch somewhere, scared and alone? What if she was dead? No, don't think about it!

"Vi, is that Alice? Gimme the phone!" Alice heard Holly snap, and then snatched the phone from Violet. "Alice? Alice, what's going on? I'm freaking out right now," Holly sobbed hysterically.

"Holly, listen to me very closely. Lock the bedroom door, close and lock all the windows, don't let anyone in, absolutely no one, understand? I'm coming to get you," Alice said gently, yet firmly, leaving no room for argument.

"O-Okay, Ali. I will. See you soon?" Holly whimpered, sounding like she didn't believe Alice, yet she so desperately wanted to believe her.

"Yes, Holly, I will see you soon. Be there in forty-five minutes, tops. Promise," Alice replied, then ended the call. A look of determination had settled across her face as she turned to the room's only other occupants. Ben was staring blankly at a gaudy orange wall, and Ratchet was watching Alice curiously.

"I'm going after the twins. Ben needs to stay here. If you have any human friends, you might want to call them and bring them here. That'd probably be safest. Oh, and if I'm not back in, oh, an hour and a half, I'm probably dead." Alice met Ratchet's blue optics. The medic didn't protest when the teenager climbed down from the medical berth and walked away. He simply stared dumbly after her, not sure if he believed what just happened.

* * *

And, that would be chapter 3! So, love it, hate it, what do you think? Tell me in a review, please!

And again, sorry this took me so long!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, she has arrived. Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers or the Forest of Hands and Teeth.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Holly, I'm scared!" Violet wailed, clinging to her older twin. The older girl would not admit it, but she was scared, too. Terrified, in fact, but she had to put up a brave front for her younger sibling.

"We'll be okay, Vi. Those things can't get in," Holly assured, but she could tell Violet didn't buy it. It sounded like a hollow promise even to her. Truth be told, she couldn't promise anything. She couldn't promise that Alice would turn up alive or in once piece, she couldn't promise that they wouldn't...gulp...be eaten alive, all she could promise right now was that Jesus loved them and would hopefully accept them into his kingdom when their time came...which was actually looking like it might be soon.

"I don't wanna die!" Violet all but screamed, beginning to sob hysterically. Holly started to panic as she heard those horrible, horrible moans from the creatures coming closer and closer...no, no, they could hear them!

"Violet, sh, shush! They'll hear you! Shut up or we're going to die!" Holly snapped. Violet ignored her and just kept screaming and crying. Holly was starting to panic now, too. She didn't want to die either, but they would both die if Violet didn't STOP!

So, Holly did the only thing she could think of in a time like this: she started to pray. "Lord Jesus Christ in heaven, please help us! We've tried to live according to Your good and gracious will, and we love You, but we're not quite ready to die. I promise, if we survive this, I'll preach Your Word, I'll spread the Good News, I'll do anything You want, all You have to do is give me a sign! Please, I'm begging you! Amen."

Nothing happened right away. The moans grew louder and louder, while the two girls cowered in the room in terror, certain they were facing their end, when all of a sudden, the roof of their house was pulled clean off. The two girls tilted their heads back to look at a giant alien robot. He was red and white, wore a visor, and a facemask, making it impossible to see his features. They had no idea what was scarier: the zombies they could hear shuffling towards their room or the robot standing over them.

It reached a hand down into the room and scooped the both of them up just as the first zombies burst in. By this time, Violet was screaming her head off and Holly wasn't too far behind her. "Holly, Violet, calm down! This is First Aid; he won't hurt you!" a familiar voice called to them.

"Alice!" Holly exclaimed as she saw her sister sitting on the robot's shoulder as he started walking away from their now completely overrun house. First Aid tucked the three girls close to himself, and then transformed into his alt. mode around them. Alice ended up sitting in the driver's seat, while Holly was in the passenger seat and Violet was in the back.

"You okay?" Alice asked Holly worriedly, and then glanced back at Violet to show she was directing the question towards her as well. Holly nodded and shot a quick glance at Violet, who nodded as well and gave a shaky smile.

"Sorry I had to rip the roof off your house and ended up scaring you two. I just wanted to make sure you were safe and fast; those zombie...things were closing in on you anyway," First Aid explained as he drove along, uncaring of how many zombies he hit.

"That's okay Mr. First Aid! You saved our lives! I couldn't be happier!" Violet said with a giggle. She's always been a people person, and apparently she was also a robot person. Holly smiled slightly and sat back as Violet started chatting with First Aid. However, her smile soon faded. It was a miracle from God that they had survived, and she remembered her promise; she had every intention of keeping it.

* * *

There's chapter four! Sorry it's not the best! Ever since I finished "Danger Is My Middle Name" that even though I've been working on these last few stories, my muse has not been working with me. The sequel is wanting to be written more than this story. Which is why this chapter is so short! Please forgive me! Anyway, Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is HERE! Sorry it took so long. Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers or the Forest of Hands and Teeth.

* * *

Chapter 5

He couldn't begin to describe the terror he felt, knowing they were real, the zombies were out there, they were going to take over the world, oh, no, no, no! They were all going to die, he just knew it.

Everything was a jumbled mess, and he knew he must be hallucinating because there were three giant alien robots in front of him arguing about something. Which was impossible because there was no way they could be real. But zombies are real, so why couldn't giant alien robots be real? Shit! The world was all messed up! Nothing made sense anymore, which is what really scared him.

He gripped his hair and pulled his knees up to his chest before beginning to rock back and forth. "It's okay, it's okay, don't panic," he muttered as he kept rocking himself. It was relaxing to rock like that. It reminded him of when he was little and he would crawl onto his father's lap and they'd sit in the rocking chair and rock until he fell asleep.

But damn, did he miss his father! He felt like he'd barely gotten any time with him before he was yanked away, never to be seen again. He regretted not spending more time with him, rejecting offers of going fishing or hunting in favor of staying at home playing video games. Looking back on it now, he realized how selfish he'd been, never doing what his dad wanted to do. Did that make him a horrible person...?

Yeah, probably.

The guilt was going to eat him alive, thinking of how his father had been the nicest man alive, always ready to help someone, wanting to spend time with his inconsiderate, ungrateful son! Damn it, that made him feel aweful, always rejecting whatever his father offered. Why hadn't he spent more time with his dad?

Because it wasn't cool. All of his friends had been independent, never hanging around their parents, or ignoring their parents, and he had just wanted to fit in, be cool for once. So, by being cool, he had pushed his father away. Not his mother though, no, never his mother. She wouldn't have put up with anything like that, but for some strange reason, his dad did. Why couldn't he have been more like his wife? Then he'd be here and not dead. Ever since he died, the family had fallen apart. No one ever seemed happy anymore. Mom never smiled, that damn baby always cried, and he was now beginning to realize what an asshole he'd been! Why hadn't he been a better son?

"Hey, kid! Ben, right? Hey! You hear me, kid?" Ben snapped out of his thoughts and stared blankly up at the bright golden robot standing over him.

"Sunstreaker! Get lost and leave the kid alone! He's been through enough without you making everything worse by harassing him!" Ratchet snapped, and Ben was relieved when the golden robot was shoved away and the familiar form of the ambulance came into view. Which was good, because Ratchet's colors were way more muted than "Sunstreaker's" and that golden color had been hurting his eyes.

"But Hatchet! Everything is so much better when we're around! It's because of my sparkleing personality, right, Sunny?" a new voice piped up, and then Ratchet was shoved away to be replaced by another robot that looked strikingly similar to Sunstreaker, just a vibrant red color with black accents.

"Don't call me Sunny!" was Sunstreaker's only response, and the red and black robot pouted as he turned to his brother.

"Fine then, Sunflower. I was just asking a question. Jeez, no wonder others say they don't want to be around us; it's because of your bad attitude!" the red one declared, throwing his arms in the air as though very, very annoyed and pouting still. A growl was the only warning, and then a golden blur tackled the red robot and then the two were rolling across the ground, fists flying and throwing insults at each other.

Ratchet stepped back into view, "Sorry about that, Ben. The Terror Twins just don't know when to quit. The gold one is the younger, more violent brother, Sunstreaker, and the red one is the older, troublmaking brother, Sideswipe. Try to ignore them, alright?" Ben nodded mutely, too in awe at the sci-fi novel his once-normal life had become to really form a coherent verbal reply.

When Ben managed to form a coherent word, all that escaped was, "...Alice?" Luckily, Ratchet had a pretty good idea of what he was trying to say and simply shook his helm, indicating that no, he had not heard from Alice, nor was she back.

"I'm sure she's fine, Ben." Ben didn't say anything, just frowned worriedly and curled up on the large table he sat upon. He was really tired from all of the stress from this crazy day, and he just went ahead and closed his eyes for a moment or two. He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, the room he'd been sleeping in was filled with shouting, and horrible, horrible moans. The moans that he knew would haunt his nightmares and dreams forever.

_"Attention ARK crew, the ship is being overrun by creatures of human folk lore called zombies. If what I understand is correct...security is compromised! Get all humans off-base and somewhere safe before we take off for space because we simply cannot live on such an unsafe world!"_

Ben was so confused. What was going on? He watched numbly as the giant alien robots rushed around. It didn't make sense to him. They seemed to far away. His mind was completely disconnected from the world. Slowly, he forced himself to his feet and started walking towards the edge of the giant table. It took all his effort to climb down to the ground, and when he touched the ground he looked around in puzzlement. There were people...no, zombies. Zombies were shuffling around.

He turned in a circle, looking at the world as it seemed to slowly fall apart around him. He turned again, and then his eyes fell on Alice. His best friend, the only one he has left in this chaotic world. Her eyes were wide with horror, and she was shouting something, but he couldn't hear her. Frowning in confusion, he turned around to see if there was something behind him that she might be looking at.

The only thing he saw was rotting teeth, smelling that aweful smell, and the moans filled his ears. He watched in numb horror as the zombie's teeth grew close. Too close for comfort. He tried to run, but it was too late. He screamed in pain as those horrible teeth sank into one of his flailing arms, and with a shout, Ben tumbled to the ground. The last thing he heard, was Alice screaming his name, moaning filling the air, and then there was nothing.

* * *

Yeah, I killed Ben. Yeah, I know. Weird chapter. I'm just trying so hard to get this story done, and done well.

Please REVIEW everyone!


	6. Epilogue

Alright everyone, here's the last chapter for this story. I was thinking _**maybe **_having the story longer, but it became very difficult to crank out the chapters, and like I said before, this happened in a dream I had; there was only so much I could do with it. Anyway, I got one more thing to say. There's an author by the penname EasternWolf23. You should go read her stories; they're pretty good. Just saying. Okay, onward! Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers or the Forest of Hands and Teeth.

* * *

Epilogue

She stared at Alice with worry in her eyes. First Aid had locked the three of them in his alt. mode, and they were pretty much safe from these...Unconsecrated. Yeah, that sounded much better than "zombie." Zombie was vulgar. Anyway, Alice was freaking out, crying and screaming for Ben, as though she couldn't begin to comprehend the fact that, yes, one of her best friends was dead. She was going into shock.

Shock was what had ultimately been Ben's undoing, and Holly knew, deep down, that it would be her sister's as well. Alice would not survive. It was strange; her and Bridget had always been so strong, and Holly used to want to be just like them, but no longer. Now, she had surpassed her siblings in strength., and she would be the only survivor. Of course, she would have to take some people with her. Perhaps she could get the Autobots to put up some perimeter fences around a secure area so she and a select few would be safe?

Maybe. She would have to see what happened. Yet, she felt as though there was a dark storm on the horizon. And there would be no escape for over half of the world, and the select few alive would live in a darkness untold in any story before.

10 YEARS LATER

Holly wished she wasn't right. She wished she'd been wrong. Alice had died not even a week after Ben, and Violet had taken off with the help of First Aid and the other Protectobots. Holly had not seen or heard from her twin since then. She feared Violet was dead. On the bright side, an Autobot by the name of Grapple had put up a strong electric fence around a secure area, and she now lived here with her new...family. After so long, it still hurt to even _**think **_that word. Holly could not be in more pain, here in this new town that she had devoted to the Lord, just as she promised.

Although, it was good to be in charge. Good to have sisters that she knew would be loyal to her, despite her...questionable methods of reclaiming the earth. Now, however, she knew it was the time. Time to fight back. In order to do that, they would have to know what they were up against. There was a scientist among her Sisterhood. With her help, they would find answers, destroy these Unconsecrated, and take back there planet.

As she stared off into the setting sun, Holly was determined. Nothing would stand in their way.

SOMEWHERE ELSE

In what was once beautiful New York City, Violet also watched the same setting sun. She wondered if, somewhere in the world, Holly was watching this same sunset, and was appreciating its beauty. There was so little beauty left on earth, it paid to stop and appreciate what was left. For that brief moment, it gave one peace of mind, peace to go on in this existence they were left with.

That day, when she was ripped away from her twin forever, Violet had made a promise. She swore to appreciate everything around her. She would accept anything thrown at her. When her first and only boyfriend was bitten, it broke her heart, but she took it in stride, chopping off his head before he could turn, like she should have done with Ben, and Alice. Sometimes, she wondered if they were still out there, their shells, anyway.

Probably not. The undead had a tendency to wear down after a time. She sometimes wished things could have been different. But, this was God's higher plan, and who was she to say anything about it? So, she would flow like the river, and go where the wind took her, not living, but surviving, taking everything in stride.

As Violet prepared to leave New York to the ravages of time, she could only hope the wind would take her to Holly.

*INFECTED WORLD*

And in perfect twin style, Violet and Holly remained complete opposite, like the moon and the sun. Violet was determined to roll with whatever was thrown at her, and Holly remained strong in the fact that, yes, this new disease could be fought, for that was what it was, a disease that killed over half of the planet. Sometimes, the Autobots wished they hadn't had to leave. Maybe they could have done something. In their sparks, though, they knew. The human race was doomed to this fate the day Adam and Eve sinned in the Garden of Eden and turned their backs on God.

Satan had ravaged the planet, his power strong, and God could only save those who believed, even though it must have pained Him to leave His children to suffer Satan's wrath. It was best not to dwell on that, though...

*INFECTION*

On the wind, drifted a lonely scrap of paper, fluttering and dancing with the breeze, more graceful than any ballet dancer could have hoped to be. Printed on the scrap, was a newspaper article, one that had barely survived, but survive it did.

This small scrap of paper carried The Truth behind the Infection.

_Attention, citizens of America. A grave error has been made. Precautions must be taken. All Americans are to report to a government facility in San Diego, where we are well equipped to stand against the monsters we have made. It was a grave error to experiment with unstable alien DNA on animals. Like rabies, it spread to humans. Let it be known, it was never our intention to create a global pandemic. We know the brains and souls of the people are still in there; we will retrieve them. The wrong will become right; this will be undone._

However, this scrap had never gotten to anyone. And now it floated in lonely patterns on the wind.

No one was left alive, no one could witness this Truth. No eyes that cared would ever land on this paper, and no glint of understanding would enter those eyes. Almost all of the eyes left were glassy and dull, unable to see much of anything, except their next meal. And so, the paper continued its lonely mission on the wind.

It was a mission that could never be fulfilled.

END

* * *

...eh. I'm not sure how much I liked that ending...kinda wierd in my book. So, what do you all think?

Satan at work?

The government trying to play God?

What caused this chaos?

Tell me your opinion; I really want to hear it!

**Special thanks to: **haloangel21, warperchick, and Blackshadow32 for all the wonderful reviews!

Everyone, do me a favor, just one last time.

REVIEW.


End file.
